club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary the Gadget Guy
Gary the Gadget Guy, also known as Gary or G, is Club Penguin Rewritten's local inventor, genius, and the former owner of the Sport Shop. He has made significant contributions to creating inventions used by the public daily. He has also invented gadgets that many agents of the Penguin Secret Agency and the Elite Penguin Force have used. By meeting him, you can obtain a free background and a stamp. Personality He used to be shy and claustrophobic and feared penguins crowding him. Overtime, he developed confidence when in crowds. When he first appeared in-game, his shyness and claustrophobia was absent, although he had lost it on the original Club Penguin around 2013. He is well educated and curious. He often likes to use jargon or polysyllabic words when interacting in-game. Sometimes he explains the meaning in plain English afterwards. Role in the Spy Agencies Relationship to the Director Gary is not the founder/leader of the EPF, nor the PSA. This was proven because in Mission 10, The Director is seen on a TV screen and G is standing next to the TV. Inventions for the Spy Agencies Gary has designed nearly all PSA, and the EPF field equipment, including the PSA Spy Phone, and the EPF Phone. The I.S.E.E.U was designed to provide island-wide surveillance. Gary often creates inventions with specific uses for certain missions. Gary created inventions originally in his room at the Sport Shop, then in the Gadget Room. List of Gary's Inventions Gary has been making inventions since the first day of Club Penguin Rewritten. Some of his inventions are around the island for use by normal penguins, but most were put in the Gadget Room, like the Test Chamber and the Crab Translator 3000. Gary ends most of his inventions with a number like 1000 or 3000 (mainly 3000). It is probable that his projects receive copious funding from the PSA, and the EPF since Gary would be unable to afford all required components without some source of financial support. Many of Gary's inventions have been proven as failures, such as the Ski Lift 1000, therefore suggesting that his inventing skill is not as good as he lets on, although this may just be because the failures are always prototypes, and the final '3000' always works fine. Outfit Gary is an ocean blue penguin, and his regular outfit consists of: *His circular spectacles and eyebrows *His white lab coat, with a brown tie and aqua shirt underneath Before the Waddle On Party, he wore blue in-game. Appearances 2017= *Open Beta Party *2,000 Players Celebration Event *10,000 Players Celebration Event *St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 *Earth Day Party 2017 *Recycle Hunt *Medieval Party 2017 *Halloween Party 2017 |-| 2018= *1st Anniversary Party *Waddle On Party *Medieval Party 2018 *Construction for the Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest *Halloween Party 2018 |-| 2019= *Medieval Party 2019 *Halloween Party 2019 Trivia *At the end of the Halloween Party 2017, he was kidnapped by Herbert. **According to Herbert, Gary was forced to help build the Sun Laser Machine, and was threatened with being frozen, but was frozen afterwards anyway. *There was a bug where his stamp wasn't obtainable. *Gary has at least six lab coats. One that he wears, another in the Gadget Room, three on a coat hanger in his room and one on the ground next to the coat hanger. *Gary stated in Mission 9 that he liked coffee and mathematics. In that same Mission, he stated that he was good with numbers. *He is one of the smartest penguins in Club Penguin Rewritten. *His favorite pizzas are fish dish and deep dish pizzas. **He likes extra strong cheese and anchovies on his pizza. **He apparently likes his coffee strong. Gallery Player Cards GARY.PNG|Player Card. Gary Halloween Party 2019 PC.png|Halloween Party 2019 Player Card. In-game Gary In-Game old.png|Gary's old in-game look. Gary In-Game.png|Gary's current in-game look. Backgrounds GaryBackground.png|Gary Background. Gary Medieval Giveaway.png|Gary Medieval Giveaway. New Gary Giveaway.png|New Gary Giveaway. Gary's Giveaway.png|Gary's Giveaway. Gary's Mad Scientist Giveaway.png|Gary's Mad Scientist Giveaway. Artwork Gary Playercard Pose.png|Gary's player card artwork. Gary's Halloween Playercard Background Artwork.png|Gary's Halloween 2019 player card and background artwork. Gary Background Artwork.png|Gary's first background artwork. Gary's Medieval Background Artwork.png|Gary's Medieval background artwork. Gary's Island Adventure Background Artwork.png|Gary's Island Adventure background artwork. Gary's Halloween Background Artwork.png|Gary's Halloween 2018 background artwork. Gary PSA Missions.png|Gary during a PSA Mission. Gary Frozen.png|Gary frozen during Operation: Blackout. Gary Issue 5.png|Gary in issue #5 of the Club Penguin Times. Gary Club Penguin Times Issue 53.png|Gary in issue #53 on the Club Penguin Times. Other Gary stamp.png|Gary Stamp. Gary Predicts Storm.png|Gary predicting The Great Storm of 2017 as seen in issue #31 of the Club Penguin Times. Gary Spy Phone Icon.png|Gary's Spy Phone icon. Gary System Defender.png|Gary's System Defender icon. Gary EPF Messages.png|Gary's EPF Messages icon. Videos Club Penguin Rewritten Meet Gary Category:Mascots Category:EPF Category:PSA